The present invention relates to a radiating fin assembly for thermal energy engine, especially to a radiating fin assembly for thermal energy engine with alternatively arranged spacer members and each radiating plates.
The thermal energy engine generally utilizes pressure difference caused by temperature variation to move piston, wherein the temperature variation is achieved by a hot side and a cold side. The hot side is realized by a thermal source to heat the air in a cylinder to have expanded volume. The cold side is realized by a condenser to cool the air in the cylinder to have shrunk volume. In other word, the air in the cylinder of the thermal energy engine is periodically heated and cooled to have expanded and shrunk volume, thus providing a dynamic power.
However, the condenser in above-mentioned thermal energy engine generally has expensive price and the condenser requires regular maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radiating fin assembly for thermal energy engine with low cost and simple structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a radiating fin assembly for thermal energy engine with easy assembling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a radiating fin assembly for thermal energy engine with better temperature reduction ability.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a radiating fin assembly for thermal energy engine comprising a plurality of spacer members, a plurality of radiating plates and a plurality of insertion pins. Each of the spacer members has a central circular aperture and a plurality of insertion holes. Each of the radiating plates has a central circular aperture and a plurality of insertion holes. Each of the radiating plates is sandwiched between two adjacent spacer members and the insertion holes thereof having the same number as that of the insertion holes of each spacer member. The central circular aperture of each spacer member has the same diameter as that of the circular aperture of each radiating plate. Each radiating plate has a greater area than that of each spacer member. The insertion pins pass through corresponding insertion holes of the spacer members and corresponding insertion holes of the radiating plates to assemble the spacer members with the radiating plates.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: